Tony Tony Chopper
Tony Tony Chopper (トニートニー・チョッパー, Tonī Tonī Choppā), alias Cotton Candy Lover Chopper (わたあめ大好き チョッパー, Wataame Daisuki Choppā), is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper is a reindeer that consumed the Human-Human Fruit Devil Fruit. He comes from Drum Island, which makes him the only member of the Straw Hat crew who was born on the Grand Line. He is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join. He is the youngest of the Straw Hats. His bounty is 50 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Ikue Otani (Japanese) Most of the time, Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, a form called "Brain Point". However, his Devil Fruit abilities allow him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler has a metal plate wrapped around it at all times, from being broken in a fight when he was younger. Chopper has thicker fur around his collar which differs in thickness between forms, and this growth is a darker brown color in all forms except Brain Point. The usual clothing he wears includes a pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross given to him by Hiriluk and a maroon pair of shorts. He also sometimes wears a blue backpack that has the sideways medical cross as his hat. Chopper also has a remarkable feature that no other reindeer have, and that is a blue nose, while normal reindeer have black ones. As Oda's style evolved, Chopper has been given a more "chibi" appearance. This means that when in his Brain Point, Chopper has a larger head and eyes. Chopper wears different outfits just as any other character in the crew. For example, in Alabasta, he wore a shirt with a green-lined collar then a bigger one w/ giant sleeves that is light blue the has dark blue liners. At Enies Lobby, he wore a red leather jacket. A running gag is that various characters in One Piece think Chopper is a tanuki (raccoon-dog, often simply translated as "raccoon") whilst in his Brain Point form. This is a play on the similar word "tonakai," the Japanese word for reindeer, from which the "Tony" in Chopper's name is derived. His heavy point form likewise is mistaken for a gorilla or an abominable snowman. Many female characters, such as Nami and Porche, find Chopper very cute. Post-Timeskip After the two-year time skip, Chopper added a blue cap with buckles over his old pink hat. Surrounding the white rim opening where his old hat pops out is a ring of dots. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top and a orange pair of shorts. Chopper's Brain Point form has changed little, aside from being slightly slimmer. His Walk Point form has grown considerably, now being roughly as tall as Usopp. His horns are larger, he has more muscle, and his fur is longer. His Heavy Point form after the timeskip is less human-like with an extremely large torso and arms. He told Zoro that he abandoned the idea of trying to be as human as possible, since he only did to in an attempt to make friends; he instead wants to be a monster to help Luffy. Gallery Personality Chopper is naive and incredibly timid, often acting like a child because he doesn't know any better. He is a coward at times like Usopp and Nami, although his cowardice can be attributed to his childishness and overall lack of trust in his own fighting skills (a contrast to Nami's self-survival based cowardice and Usopp's fear based cowardice). Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model and in some cases, imitate their behavior, especially Usopp. He is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his team. He still has a feeling of distrust for humans from his youth and will often outright insult and claim that compliments don't make him happy to a human who compliments him while obviously being happy about it (he starts to smile and also dances a little which has become a running gag). Chopper seems to be very forgiving of those close to him, for when Usopp wanted to rejoin the crew at the end of the Enies Lobby Arc, he called out to Luffy and Zoro, although they were ignoring him completely. He would rather run and hide than fight, but becomes more courageous when others are there to support him. His dream is to carry out his deceased mentor, Hiriluk's belief that there is no incurable disease, and to become a doctor that can cure any illness. Another one of Chopper's habits is his reverse cartoon peek, where he stands behind a wall or a doorway and peeks at people, trying not to be seen by them. Unfortunately he's not hiding his body behind the wall, as a result his body is visible and only one half of his face is hidden. A running gag is that Chopper will believe just about anything he hears, making him easy prey for Usopp's stories. And he believed Nami when she lied to Lola about being a man, even though the truth was very obvious. Also when there is someone who is injured he always panics and screams "Call a doctor!!". It isn't until he figures out that he is the doctor or when one of his crewmates hit him that he starts to tend to the injured person (he seems to have stopped doing this dering the two year time skip). Another one is when he (and Brook) jumps into the water without hesitating to save Luffy from drowning, only to drown with him (since the Devil Fruit that he ate makes it impossible for him to swim). He, together with Brook and Luffy, ends up being saved by the other members of the crew. Relationships Friends/Allies *Dr. Hiriluk *Dr. Kureha *Dalton *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Nefeltari Vivi *Gallery-La Company *Silvers Rayleigh *Jimbei *Whitebeard Pirates **Edward Newgate **Marco **Portgas D. Ace **Jozu **Vista *Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Trafalgar Law *Bartholomew Kuma Family *Dr. Hiriluk *Dr. Kureha Neutral *Dracule Mihawk *Hatchan *Lapins *Smoker *Kuzan *Perona *Crocodile *Bentham *Galdino *Buggy *Monkey D. Garp *Borsalino *Eneru Rivals Enemies *Wapol *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Jabra **Bleuno *Marines **Sakazuki **Sentomaru **Pacifista *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teach *Krieg Pirates **Don Krieg *Gecko Moria *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Impel Down **Magellan **Hannyabal **Minotaurus Abilities and Powers It is rare for doctors to fulfill roles other than medical practices for the benefit of those around them. However, as a doctor on a pirate crew, Chopper's responsibilities are not limited to medicine alone. He occasionally performs tasks like steering the ship as their unofficial Helmsman; on the Going Merry, this necessitated him going into Heavy Point to be able to handle its bulky rudder lever. During battle, he is capable of participating in physical combat. Medical Expertise Chopper, being the doctor of the crew, has a large knowledge of medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparation of remedies and ointments from regular fruits, roots and vegetables found on most islands. He is also a capable surgeon, and has experience in resuscitation, including CPR. Most of this he learned during his apprenticeship under Dr. Hiruluk and Dr. Kureha, with the latter teaching him most of the medicinal procedures that he has mastered. Chopper also seems to have a technique called Tranquilizer (sometimes translated as Sedative, as is the case with the English manga), which involves Chopper injecting a substance into the opponent making them faint. This was first used on Luffy when he had a hallucination of a tsunami about to hit them while walking to Yuba in the Arabasta Desert. It is currently unknown how much his medical abilities have improved after the timeskip. Devil Fruit Chopper has eaten the Zoan-class Devil Fruit Human-Human Fruit, which allows him to transform into a human and human-reindeer hybrid. However, the fruit has granted Chopper more than mere Super-Human Strength; it gave him human intelligence, allowing him to speak and think like them. This is what allowed Chopper to become a doctor and learn medicine, which is impossible for a normal reindeer. As typical with animal users of Human-Human Fruit, Chopper has three default forms: Walk Point, which is his natural reindeer form; Heavy Point, his most human-like form with stature above normal for a human; and Brain Point, a hybrid form which resembles a tanuki-like chibi-creature. In combat, he transforms into what suits his situations the best to fight the enemy. Rumble Ball In addition to his three forms granted by his Devil Fruit, Chopper has invented a yellow jaw-breaker like drug called the Rumble Ball through some research. This distorts the wavelengths of the Devil Fruit's transformation, allowing him to access at least four additional transformations for three minutes: Arm Point, a Heavy Point modification with immensely strong arms and hooves; Jumping Point, a Heavy Point modification with stronger legs for incredibly high and long jumping; Horn Point, a Walk Point modification with enormous, sharp horns; and Guard Point, a Brain Point modification that turns him into a large, inpenetrable ball of fur. It also enables more subtle power enhancements to his default forms, such as giving him the Scope ability under Brain Point to analyze opponents for weaknesses. Following the time skip, it is suggested he has more forms available. One such form, Kung Fu Point, has already been revealed However, due to the unnaturalness of this alteration, the Rumble Ball's consumption must be closely monitored, and Chopper cannot take more than one every six hours. If he takes a second one, he becomes unable to choose his transformations at will. If a third one is taken, Chopper transforms into Monster Point: a massive, berserk monstrosity (as witnessed at Enies Lobby and Sabaody Archipelago) with equally monstrous strength that requires lethal amounts of energy to keep active. The only way to stop him before he dies of exhaustion is to either submerge him in seawater or use Sea-Prism Stone to disrupt his Devil Fruit powers. He does not remember what happens in this form, and is paralyzed for a time after reverting to Brain Point. Other Combative Capabilities In addition to the transformational advantages that Chopper's Zoan forms afford him in battle, he has also been known to employ wrestling-type moves (i.e.pinning down an opponent, or smashing them to the ground by means of a supplex) from time to time. His extensive knowledge of the bipedal anatomy also proved useful when the Straw Hats were trying to bring down Oars, during which time, Chopper formulated several theories on where it was best to target the colossal adversary. And while naive, he can be quite a capable strategist, as seen on his fights against the Mr. 4 pair and Gedatsu. Chopper, who originally was an animal, is also capable of speaking to and understanding other animals, which has come in handy during points in the story. History No Disease is Incurable Synopsis Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Enemy Characters Category:Boss Characters